1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and a home appliance and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of easily displaying a management data screen and a diagnostic data screen based on sound output from a home appliance, and a home appliance.
2. Background
Home appliances such as a refrigerator, a washing machine, an air conditioner, etc., are disposed in a building to perform corresponding operations.
With development of various communication schemes, various methods to enhance user convenience through communication have been studied for home appliances. Particularly, research has been conducted on a method of easily implementing fault diagnosis of home appliances.